Mike's Story
by Firondoiel
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Mike thought when Sully left him the Himalayans? Have you ever wondered how Mike got back to Monstropolis?
1. Chapter I

This is my first fan fiction so I'm really excited about this. PLEASE review and give me constructed criticism. No flames please.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"If you want to go out there and freeze to death, you be my guest. Because you're on your own." With that I turned my back on my best friend. I was sure that after I said that he would wake-up and apologize. I waited, but the only change in the cave was the light growing dimmer and then vanishing. He couldn't have left me...could he? I slowly turned around and found that the cave was empty. He had left me, his longtime friend, for some kid he had just met last night?   
  
"Fine Sully! If that's how you want it, fine!" I shouted to the roaring wind. Why did he do it? Why?  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"We were about to break the record Sully!"   
  
"None of that matters now"  
  
"Wait, none of it matters? What about everything we've worked for? Doesn't that matter? And what about Celia? I'm never going to see her again, doesn't that matter? He just silently pushed his sled forward. Hurt shot through me hard at his actions. "And what about me? I'm your pal, don't I matter?"  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
He hadn't answered me. He had left me. So did I not matter to him?   
  
I was abruptly pulled from my musings by the returning Abominable. "I've got more snow cones!" He boomed, "Seeing as how your target is flying over the hills in a blizzard, would you care to actually eat one this time?"   
  
I was in no mood to eat anything but I politely declined and vainly attempted to return to my thoughts.  
  
"Well seeing how you don't want one, you don't care if I help myself do you?" Without waiting for an answer he began his raid on the snow cones. "Is your friend..er.. I mean is that big fellow always so crazy? 'Cause zooming up valleys and down hills in a blizzard isn't exactly what I'd call sound thinking you know? He's either gonna get himself lost and die of frost bite, or crash into a rock and kill himself, or at least knock himself out and no one will ever find him before it's too late or he could..."   
  
"That's enough do you hear me?! I don't need to know all the ways my friend can kill himself!" I shouted. Fear and guilt was starting to creep up on me.  
  
"Hey! Sorry, sorry but I thought he wasn't your friend."  
  
"Of course he's my friend! You honestly think what I say when I mad at him counts!?"  
  
"Well...I..."  
  
I charged over the Abominable's pile of odds and ends. Sully needed me and I wasn't there to help him. 'Serves him right for leaving' said a voice inside me. 'No he shouldn't have left but he's my friend!' I shot back.   
  
"Whoa! What are you doing?" the Abominable asked coming over to stand behind me.  
  
"I'm going after Sully."  
  
"You can't go out in that! Didn't you hear what I was saying!?"  
  
"Sully's out there and he needs me!" I retorted as I pushed my hastily constructed sled into the raging storm.  
  
Tbc... 


	2. Chapter II

Here's chapter 2! Thank you for your wonderful review Randalls-Angel! That's so neat that you're a Christian too!  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot to put a disclaimer on my first chapter but I do not own Monsters Inc. or any of the characters.  
  
Mike's thought are in '' marks. This is the last chapter. Enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I stared at the heavy snow for a moment before pushing off. "Thanks for everything!" I called to the Abominable. "No problem!" He replied, "I hope that."  
  
But I couldn't hear him anymore for the wind was roaring in my ears. The sled was going so fast that I began to fly up in the air. "AAAGGGHHHHH!" I hollered. I quickly grabbed a hold of my vehicle and continued screaming as I raced past several rocks and went speeding down hill.  
  
As I was sledding several thoughts started coming to my mind. I saw Boo's face and heard her little voice say "Mike Wazowski!" I remembered the Scream Extractor that Randall had started to use on me. What if they tried that on Boo?! How could I have not wanted to help Sully rescue her? 'Hold on Boo! Mike Wazowski's coming!' I yelled in my head.  
  
Next I saw Sully lying in the snow, unconscious, with no one to help him. 'NO!' I thought. 'Sully's going to be okay. He's gotta be!'  
  
*CRASH*  
  
The sled struck something. I went zooming through the air and landing hard in the snow. "Ummmfff." I lifted my head to see what I had hit. A lump grew in my throat when I saw the scattered remains of Sully's sled.  
  
I picked myself up and looked for Sully. "Sully!" I called, "Sully! Where are you?" He didn't answer and I started towards Sully's wrecked sled.  
  
"Ooooof!" I fell into some kind of hole in the snow. I hauled myself out and turned to study it. I discovered that I had spoiled a large footprint. My heart leapt when I found several more heading towards a small village. "Sully." I breathed. I tried to follow the tracks but I sank down in the snow. "Oh great." I mumbled, "What am I going to do?" All of the sudden a brilliant inspiration struck me. I pulled myself out and began jumping from one footprint to another.  
  
When I finally arrived at the village I was out of breath. "Maybe I should work out with Sully once in a while." I panted. I followed Sully's tracks to a small dark house. What was Sully doing?  
  
"MOM!! DAD!! There's a monster in my room!" A scream came from inside. 'Oh, I get you now Sully.' I thought. I tried the door and found it unlocked. I stepped in but halted and walked back outside. I bent down and quickly made two snowballs. 'After all Sully did leave me, I can't just ignore that.'  
  
I dashed inside and followed the screams to a bedroom door. I hurriedly went in and found a hysterical kid. "MOM!!!!!" He shrieked when he saw me. "Shhhhhh! Don't cry!" I hurried over to him. "Here watch this!" I started a bouncy, but nonetheless complicated, dance. At the end I twirled really fast and toppled over (on purpose of course). "Ow!" I cried. The kid stared at me for second and then burst out laughing.  
  
"Nice meeting ya kid. See ya 'round!" I ran for the door but tripped over. George's scare assistant? "Wazowski? What are you doing here?" He asked. "No time now! I gotta run!" I gathered up my snowballs and ran through the closet door.  
  
'Wouldn't I love to smack Randall with on of these babies.' I thought looking at the snowballs as I raced towards the secret passage where Sully undoubtedly needed my help.  
  
Sully and I may have our arguments and misunderstandings, but nothing will ever tear apart our friendship. Nothing.  
  
The End 


End file.
